A Love Story: Duck and Fakir
by StorageCloset
Summary: Part 3! Duck and Fakir take their love to a whole new level exploring eachothers bodies for the first time! Please enjoy and leave a review! Thanks, Storagecloset
1. Chapter 1

A blue sky hung overhead as a small golden duck paddled her way across the lonesome, reed-encircled pond. The beauty of the water's cerulean hue was matched only by the color of Duck's eyes and her feathers shined in the light of the afternoon sun. She bobbed her head under the water and her tail feathers poked above the water, now ringed with ripples. Duck brought her head up with a "quack!" and gazed across the horizon. On the south-east side of the pond she gazed at fakir walking over to his small cabin with a ravishing young lady in tow. Duck watched as they disappeared into the house and breathed a sigh. "Love…" she thought to herself, "I wish I could be with him and say I love him." She turned her head towards the sky and sighed again. "If only I could become human again."

A faint ticking sound interrupted Duck's thoughts and blackness spread across the sky. "Quack!" Duck paddled towards the shore as the water grew dark with the sky. As she arrived on the shore a pair of merciless eyes met her scared gaze. "D-d-d-Drosselmeyer! What are you doing here? I though you went to go find other stories with Uzura!"

"My dear, I heard your prayer and returned." Drosselmeyer's body appeared in the darkness and Uzura dropped down by his side. She banged her drum in a slow heart-beat like rhythm. "A duck that has fallen in love with a human? Oh how tragic! How I wish I could still use my machine! But even if I could, what good would it do? The prince's heart shard that you transformed is back inside the prince… And the prince went back to the story with his princess. Ah what a conundrum!" A disappointed look spread across Drosselmeyer's face.

"You're right…" Duck hung her head in sorrow. "I'm just a duck, and a duck can't be with a human… I can't be human without the shard and I won't hurt the prince…"

"Uzura knows someone who can write!-zura Maybe he can come up with a lovey-dovey way to help-zura" Uzura looked up at Drosselmeyer as an evil grin spread across his face. Duck was confused. They couldn't possibly mean Fakir... could they?

"Wonderful idea my puppet! Let us go!" Drosselmeyer and Uzura disappeared and the darkness faded back to a sunny day, leaving no trace of the visitation, and once more duck was alone. With a quiet "Quack…" She paddled out once again.

"Oh mister Fakir!" A voluptuous blonde-haired woman called from the bathroom in Fakir's small one-bedroom cabin. Small it may have been, but it suited his taste and was located near a certain pond. "I'm going to the bathroom real quick, please keep writing!" Since graduating at the academy, Fakir had been spending his time writing stories for the townspeople of Goldenrod City. His talents had grown after the final battle with the Raven and in the time since he had been able to write stories for anyone who would ask. They'd often approach him while he was relaxing a pub enjoying an ice-cold beer and a basket of french fries with way to much salt on them. This fine afternoon a younger women clad in a ruby cocktail dress had come up to him and asked for a love story between her and the older man behind the counter. Charmed and unable to refuse her simple request, Fakir brought the lovely woman back to his house for details.

Fakir pulled out a few pages of crisp white paper and his favorite quill, a swan's feather. He sat down at his old oak desk and pulled the cork out of the half-empty ink container. Usually words flowed onto the page for him with little effort but today, something was missing… He needed a start, a setting and too many details to just make up. He let his mind wander as his eyes danced around the cabin, looking for inspiration that might be hiding in any crevice. The woman returned to the living area and sat on the worn down couch, eyes fixed on Fakir. His eyes traced up and down her curvy figure and words suddenly appeared in his head. He wrote quickly as though the words were spewing from his hand. The woman looked on in amazement as Fakir spun a tale of hidden passion becoming open and free, shy at first but later becoming deep and finally true love appears, pulling the love-struck couple together in un-imaginable ways. He finished his tale with a happy ending of love that would live on with marriage and a pitter-patter of little feet in the future.

By the time he finished his story, the sun was setting in the distance and he was sweating and breathing heavily as though he had just finished a marathon. The woman had fallen asleep on the couch and was snoring softly as he put the finishing touches on her love story. He nudged her softly on the shoulder, waking her up. "Is it finished?" She looked at Fakir through sleepy eyes as he handed her the story of love she so desperately wanted and escorted her to the front door.

"Will you be fine walking back alone?" Fakir tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yes, and thank Mr. Fakir!" She hugged him, and he could feel the giddiness and excitement beginning to flow through her body. It made him feel truly happy when people were excited to read his stories. The woman kissed him on the cheek and raced out the door into the sunset, and after he was sure the woman was gone, he let out a sigh and walked over to his couch and sat down. "Haha, the most popular request. The love story… I can write them so well and yet, I couldn't tell her how I felt about her before she became a duck again. Maybe we could have been together, but now… a duck and a human can't be together…" He sighed heavily. "… I wish it wasn't to late to-"

"It's not, dear descendant!" A chuckle followed the resonating words as darkness spread through the room.

"Fakir-zura!" Uzura appeared in the darkness, beating her drum fast, and behind her came Drosselmeyer. "We have an idea for a story for you-zura!"

"Drosselmeyer? I thought we were rid of you for good!" Fakir Jumped up from the couch and backed away from the two figures emerging from the darkness and tripped back onto the couch. "Why are you here? And what do you mean a story idea for me?"

"I've been ever so bored lately... I miss making stories for my characters. So I've come back to interfere with your lives again."

"Tsk, like I'll let that happen!" Fakir snarled.

"You don't have a choice... and beside that, I have a good story I think you'll enjoy." Drosselmeyer pulled a piece of paper out of Fakir's desk, grabbed his ink and quill, and placed them on the table in front of him. "Now write… Fulfill your purpose..." As if he had lost control of his own body, Fakir's hand reached and grabbed the quill and dipped in in the ink. "Good boy, don't resist."

"No! I don't want to write what you tell me! I control my own stories now! Ugh!" Fakir grabbed his arm with his free hand and attempted to stop it but like a steel girder, it wouldn't falter from its path. He unwillingly brought the quill down on the paper, prepared to make words come to life. "No…"

"Once upon a time there was a sad and lonely duck." Drosselmeyer began, "The duck, who was no longer Princess Tutu, spent her time at the pond closest the cabin of a young man named Fakir. Often duck would become sad and lonely, but sometimes she would see Fakir about his business and happiness would fill her once more. However, that happiness would fade each night as the lamplight from Fakir's window went out and the flickering reflection ceased to play off her pond." Fakir watched in horror as his hand wrote the words that Drosselmeyer spoke. Uzura banged her drum in the tempo of his words. "One day, the duck got an idea. 'What if I become a human girl again? Then maybe I can be with the one I love too just like Prince Mytho and Princess Rue!' The duck spoke to herself in the darkness of the night. Fiery passion restored in her tiny heart, only to be put out in a instant. 'But how can I? I could only become human thanks to the prince's heart shard.' She drooped her head in disappointment. 'How can I become human again?'" Drosselmeyer was quiet as Fakir finished writing the words he spoke and then waited, staring blankly at him.

"Well go on…" Fakir muttered, glaring at Drosselmeyer. Part of him was eager to see where this story would lead.

"My boy, the rest is yours to write, I was just giving you a beginning… A beginning which may be more real that you know. Hahahah…" As Drosselmeyer began laughing, he and Uzura stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

Fakir remained sitting and gazed at the paragraph he had written, he read the words several times threw, each time expecting the story to go further that what he had written. "Like hell I'll finish this!" Fakir pushed himself off on the couch and walked over to his book shelf. He selected one of his favorites and returned to the spot where he was sitting before. As he tried to read, one thing kept interrupting his concentration. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and slammed the volume shut. He leaned back and let out a frustrated moan, "Why did he say this may be 'more real than I think?' I don't get it… Wait! The story was about Duck, right? Could it be these are Duck's true thoughts? Does she feel the same as me?" Fakir read through the story one last time. "Maybe it's not to late to tell her! But knowing Drosselmeyer there has to be some trickery involved. Still though… it could be my only chance!." Fakir picked up his quill in attempt to write more of the story he had been forced into at the beginning, words spun in his head, but none were clear enough to write down. He couldn't make the sentences assemble themselves, and angrily he dabbed his forehead and realized he had been sweating again. "How will I make Duck a human again? I need to get my thoughts in order." With that, Fakir went to take a shower.

In the bathroom he shed his clothes, revealing his chiseled body and the scar-shaped birthmark that arced across his shoulder and chest. He climbed into the shower and turned on the water, jumping as the ice cold water hit his sensitive skin and cranked up the heat. "How could Duck become human again without the pendant? Hmmm… A magic rock? No… A magic fish? Even worse…" Fakir poured some shampoo in his hair and lathered it. "What if… the power of true love was enough? Ah… but would that be enough?" He rinsed his hair and soaped up his body. "I've got it!" Fakir quickly rinsed off, turned of the water, grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He raced for his writing desk, not stopping to dress himself. He grabbed his writing implements and the loose stack of papers and perched himself at his desk. The cold oak of the chair on his naked skin made him jump up. He wrapped the towel around his lower half and sat down again, cold but not enough to bother getting dressed. He dipped his quill in the ink quickly and then began to write:

_The duck was longing for her life as a human girl again. She would do anything to have a chance at the happiness she could share with the one she loved. The duck looked up at the dark sky overhead; the twinkling of stars filled the empty blackness, pinpoints of light illuminated the night. A falling star whooshed across the sky and Duck closed her eyes. "Star light, star bright, falling star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight… I wish I could become a human girl and be with him!" A bright starlight danced around the duck as she began to glow. She spread out her glowing wings as they became her arm, wrist, hand, fingers and nails. Her duck feet became human feet and the rest of her shed feathers and became her snow white skin, dotted here and there with freckles. The stars became a glorious white flowing gown that covered her naked body. The water of the pond splashed at the gown making it cling to her small frame. Her curly red locks trickled down her back and the ends swirled in the waist-deep water, a picture of perfection. "I'm a human again! Oh thank you stars! Now I can tell my knight how I feel." Duck danced around in the water as she slowly rose to dance on it. _

Stars circled around Fakir and he stood up from his desk. The stars tickled his skin as they became a purple and gold satin leotard with white point shoes. Fakir gazed down at his attire, heart over flowing with emotion ready to be released. "I'll tell her!" Fakir gathered his courage and raced to the pond where his princess would be waiting.

"Ah! How will this story turn out? Tragic I hope." Drosselmeyer appeared on the couch in Fakir's cabin sipping tea.

"Will they be lovey-dovey-zura?"


	2. Chapter 2

Duck was comfy in her small nest as she looked up at the stars in the sky. A faint voice sounded out in the background, it was familiar and gave her a warm feeling on the inside, but soon it passed… Duck gazed forward at the small cabin longing to be inside with the handsome resident. "I would do anything to be a human again…" Duck sighed. Suddenly duck hoped out of the nest and waddled over to the pond, her body moving without her control. "What am I doing?" She jumped into the water and paddled out about half way to the middle and stopped. "My body is… moving on it's on?" A voice whispered in the back ground again, it was more distinguishable as a man's voice this time and even more familiar but the words were muffed. "He-Hello?" Duck's head turned towards the sky without warning and she tried to move but neck wouldn't budge. "QUACK?" Duck was freaking out on the inside as her body wouldn't follow her control. "Star light, star bright, falling star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight… I wish I could become a human girl and be with him!" Her words were not her own. "Quack?" Suddenly the stars encircled her duck-body and she began to glow. "What's happening to me?" Duck cried out and her body felt as if she was being stretched on a rack. "Quack!" Her wings became her human arms and hands, her duck feet became her human feet and her feathers fell from her body leaving her body looking human. "Huh? I'm a human again! Oh thank you stars! Now I can tell my knight how I feel." These words were also not hers but the expressed her feelings well. She was human again and she was overjoyed. Though, now she was naked and she couldn't dance or even go to fakir's house like this…

The stars themselves because a glorious gown for her to wear, glowing it almost matched the shade of her pale skin. The water of the lake splashed at her gown and made it look skin tight around her. At once, she was filled with the inspiration to dance and she swirled around in the water as it became solid under her feet, lifting her body from the frigid water. As her feet came out, the water became a pair of powdery-pink toe shoes with laces that wrapped up her calves to her thighs ending with a small ribbon. The bottom of her dress poofed out into a tutu as it dried from the water. Her hair danced around her body, giving slight color to the tutu dress, a picture of perfection in the calm moonlight. Beautiful human duck was back again…

Music flowed from the stars as Duck rose to her toes and lifted her arms. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy slowly started playing and when the bells chimes in duck spun slowly and in cue with the clarinets and flute she posed. As the speed picked up so did she and she leaped across the water. Bowing her head down and slowly bring it up with the deccelerando. She lifted her leg up and spun as the music drew close to its end. She stopped with the music in the mime for love and she looked forward and at saw Fakir, clad in a ravishing purple leotard. Swirling her hands above her head she spoke gently to him. "Come, won't you dance with me?" She held out a soft hand to him, which he hastily took.

The couple stood ready in a pose for their long awaited pas de deux. The music in the background started up, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata echoed over the lake. The coupled moved at the pace of the slow song. The chime of the piano keys echoing through their bodies as they intertwined. The song and their dance began on a sad note reflecting all the lost time in the past, the tragedy they went through and the pain they suffered. The music's emotion changed to longing and desire as Fakir took the lead and manipulated duck's movement. The song nagged at his heart pushing him towards the madness that had grown in his heart while waiting for her to return. The music built on the emotions inside of him as if about to burst with a powerful crescendo. He spun duck as the music lifted to a brighter chord and peace filled him. Duck took lead as the music began expressing her feelings, sadness as well… Hopefulness and waiting. Disappointment at times and utter loneliness, it expressed the way she craved his companionship, love and warmth. The music lifted again as if to say "I'm here for you again! Love me!" Duck tangled herself in his arms, feeling whole. The music took another dramatic dive saying "it won't last," only to pick up with "enjoy it now." They both danced in duet as the song came to an end, feeling expressed without even a word said.

Duck and fakir stood together in a strong pose, fakir's arms encircling Duck's small frame. "I love you," He whispered in her ear, "I have since I saw you turn into a duck right in front of my eyes, way back then… I wish I could have told you sooner."

"I wish I could say it…" Duck spun around in his arms to gaze into his deep green eyes, "But I don't want to turn into a ray of light. I want to stay with you."

"This is a different story now, my story. Say it, nothing will happen, I promise." Fakir pulled her body as close to his as he could, part of him scared she might actually disappear.

"I… Fakir. I love you." The words flowed out her mouth like it was the easiest and most natural thing for her to say. She slipped her hands up towards his face and pulling it down to her level; she kissed him deeply and romantically. Fakir tangled his fingers in her hair wanted all of her, he held her lipped long, then finally broke for air. Duck fawned over her lover and a small blush spread across her face. Fakir smiled and then her blush got bigger and she pushed away from him, "Kyaaahh~! This is so embarrassing, I can't believe I said it!" Duck clasped her cheeks in her hands and swirled around on the water. Fakir just smiled and stared, glad that she hadn't changed a bit. Then Duck bumped into fakir causing them to fall into the water as it became liquid again. Duck fell on top of Fakir and found herself pushed against his bare chest as the water washed away their star-made clothes. Her face was instantly red and she awkwardly pushed herself off of him and scrambled tried to cover her intimate places. Fakir just sat and laughed, happiness was taking over his heart, leaving no room for embarrassment.

Fakir stood up and held out a warm hand to his lovely maiden, "Come with me to my cabin, Duck. Live with me there and become my bride." Duck blushed furiously and she grabbed his hand, still trying to cover her naked self. Fakir lifted her out of the water and carried her like a broom would carry his new wife into their home for the first time. He walked ethereal across the grass, almost gliding. He burst open the door, entered and kicked it shut as he carried duck to his bed room. Once in, he spread her wet body on his king-sized bed and kissed her, this time the kiss was needy and more sexual than before. He became filled with desire to have his way with innocent Duck; he wanted to express his love for her in every way possible. He slipped his hands under her back and pulled her up into his body, feeling the heat of her damp skin as they melted together. She parted her lips and Fakir slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her deliciously sweet taste. It was almost addicting… He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her neck, then gently sucks at it. Duck squirmed beneath him and he grasped her by the hips to cease her movement. Duck hand given up trying to cover herself until Fakir's hands left her waist and strayed towards her small and humble chest.

"Wait! I'm too shy!" Duck pushed his hands away and gave Fakir a puppy dog look. "My chest is so small, and my body isn't nearly as curvy as the girl you had over earlier." Fakir got off of duck and looked down at her small body.

"Duck… I love your body, I want it and I want you so bad. I think you are amazing. There's no need to be shy…" Fakir brushed her hands away and gazed at the loveliness that was her body. From the shade of her snow-white and the freckles that covered it to the rosy hair that strayed across the sheets like ruby red vines creeping across the forest floor, she was simply amazing and his heart was bursting with love for her.

"Fakir, your staring is so embarrassing…" Duck blushed again softly. Fakir kissed her pink lips and then her neck again near the small red mark he left from before. He snaked his hands up to her chest again and toyed with nipples. She wiggled and breathed a little more heavy.

"Don't hold back… I want to her your sweet sounds." Fakir whispered in her ear, and gently sucked on the lobe. She let out a quick moaned and the blush on her face grew a shade deeper. He kissed his way down to her collar bones and then lower. Feeling the softness of her chest in the palms of his hands, he kneaded her breasts softly and took one small nipple in his mouth. Duck moaned more Fakir sucked harder. A warm itchy feeling grew between her legs and wetness began coating her precious spot. She rubbed her legs together as Fakir played with her more and more. "Oh god duck, I want you!"

"HAHAHA! Yes! It's not tragic but it'll entertain me." Drosselmeyer squeaked as he peered into the room through a small crack in the door.

"I wanna see-zura!" Uzura tried to look but Drosselmeyer kept pushing her away. She flopped on the floor and angrily tapped her drum.

"You're way too young for this still, maybe in another 1000 years you'll be ready." Drosselmeyer laughed and then picked Uzura up. "Let's go for now, maybe soon you'll have a playmate. Drosselmeyer walked into the shadow in the hallway and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, Fakir!" Duck's voice echoed inside the small cabin as Fakir brought a curious hand between her legs. As if trying to protest, Duck squeezed her legs together harder and a shrill noise slipped past her lips. Fakir nudged her small slit with the tip of his thick fingers and observed her reactions. _How cute!_ He thought, looking at the dazzling red-head and all her bareness. He could go on and on forever about her but he had work to do, so he pushed her legs apart and brought his face to level with her small mound. Duck blushed and tried to cover herself but Fakir grabbed her hands and pulled them away.

"Please don't hind it, Duck. You are so beautiful and pink here." He let go of her hands and using his fingers, pried open her lips revealing the deep pink inside. Her tiny clitoris poked out slightly about her virgin hole, he wanted to ravage her. He gave her an exploratory taste, then another and then dove right in. Duck squirmed as his arms encircled her thighs, moans coming in heaves as he dipped his tongue here and there. Duck reached down and tangled her tiny fingers in his thick black hair, her voice ringing in the room. He sucked softly on her clitoris and then harder as he swirled his tongue around it, flicking and spelling letters out.

"Fakir! Aaahhh…" She rocked her hips trying to speak but the worded were mumbled by the moans. Fakir enjoyed her taste and his own member began to throb. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stood up. Duck noticed he stopped and gazed at him through teary eyes, one thing really stood out.

"Duck, touch me." Fakir pulled her up by the wrist and brought her hand to his chest. Kneeling on the bed, Duck shyly moved her hands around his chest, tracing patterns brushing his nipples. Fakir laughed and duck looked up at him with a red face.

"I'm new at this… give me a break" Duck puffed her cheeks out in protest to his laughter.

"Well why don't you play with this?" Fakir motioned lower to a part he was sure she couldn't mistake.

"What do I do?" Duck was so cute when she was embarrassed.

"You know… Just play with it, with your hands… and mouth."

"Okay…" Slowly and as shy as possible, she gripped his penis with her fragile hand and pulled on it. Fakir let out a moan and Duck let go. "Uah! Sorry, did I hurt you?" She looked all concerned and scared, it melted Fakir's heart.

"Ha-ha, no. It felt good, do it some more. Use your mouth too." Duck grabbed hold of him again and stroked the hot organ in her hand a few times then kissed the tip softly as fakir moaned in delight. She wanted to please him but she was just so new at this.

"How else can I do this?" Duck squeaked.

"Suck on it, like a popsicle. That'll be amazing…" Duck blushed but brought her head down and licked the underside of his penis sending shivers up and down his spine. Her grabbed her hair and twisted his fingers in it, "More!" Duck lapped more, coating him in her saliva; even bringing the tip in her mouth. She took the length in and bobbed her head up and down feeling Fakir shudder at her motion. With moans of encouragement she continued her act, quickening and slowing. "Aaaah Duck! No more! I want to be in you!" Fakir laid her across the bed again and kissed her all over. Taking his finger, he prodded her insides and thrusted; adding a new finger after a bit. Her eyes widened as she felt herself stretch, "My dick's going to be way thicker than this, so you better be ready!" Fakir laughed added yet another finger, feeling her body tense. She moaned loudly and fakir kissed and sucked on her neck. "Do you want it? My dick?" he whispered in her ear and then sucked on the lobe.

"Aaah! Yes! I want it… Aaah…" Fakir withdrew his wet fingers and positioned himself over Duck ready to penetrate her with his more than large member. He caressed her face and then poised his penis at her entrance and with one big push, its length slid inside her. "AAAAAHHH~!" Duck clung to him and dug her fingernails into the skin on his back. Fakir kissed her romantically, sliding his tongue between her parted lips. Her tightness squeezed down on his member and the heat was threatening to melt them together, pure pleasure. He started to move back and forth slowly, feeling her wrap around him like a fist. He pushed in deep, feeling her cervix against the head of his penis. He nipped at her neck as he moved in and out like a piston. Duck moaned into his chest, words like faster and harder were barely understandable, but Fakir tried to do as she wanted. Soon their pleasure was at the brink of orgasm and Fakir was pounding duck's small insides with all the power he could muster. "So close! Don't stop!"

"Me too, duck!" He thrusted as he felt her insides quiver and begin convulsing, her eyes shut tight as she left out a loud, powerful moan. She shivered and squirmed as the orgasm took hold and lifted her out of her body up to a higher pleasure. Fakir kept going, making her orgasm last longer but soon he was at his limit and plunged in her as deep as he could go and filled her womb with his warm liguid. He stayed deep inside her as his orgasm shook through his body and the pair clung to each other. "I love you, Duck." Fakir kissed her as he pulled out slowly.

"I love you too, Fakir." Duck laid there with her eyes still shut. As Fakir pulled out, she had aftershocks of orgasms that made her moan quietly. When he was out he looked at her cute little hole that was now filled- and leaking- his thick fluid. _How sexy_, he thought as he gazed over his work. Then Fakir disappeared leaving a silky red nightie for duck to put on. She ran to the bathroom and tidied herself up before slipping on the nice attire and walking out into the living room and finding Fakir. When she walked to him he was dressed in a black tux and holding a small box. "Fakir?"

"Duck…" Fakir got down on one knee and opened the small box, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my! It looks as though my family line will continue!" Drosselmeyer gasped as he watched the scene through a spinning cog.

"What will come next-zura? A wedding? Until next time-zura!"


End file.
